


Shiksa

by fletchfeathers



Series: The Kids Are All Fucked Up (High School/College AU) [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: (aka the official tag for these two), F/F, Fluff, High School AU, chaos lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fletchfeathers/pseuds/fletchfeathers
Summary: "Unfortunately, Miss Coppergrass," says the Goliath wrestling coach, whose name Sera has never cared to learn, "we cannot allow you to join the wrestling team.""Why not?" Sera asks."Because," he says, and Sera is used to the sound of this particular brand of resignation in the voices of the school staff, "youbitsomeone."Sera frowns. She bites a lot of people. It's hard to keep track.





	Shiksa

**Author's Note:**

> (in which sera is, as usual, a gremlin who loves her dragonborn.)

"Unfortunately, Miss Coppergrass," says the Goliath wrestling coach, whose name Sera has never cared to learn, "we cannot allow you to join the wrestling team."

"Why not?" Sera asks.

"Because," he says, and Sera is used to the sound of this particular brand of resignation in the voices of the school staff, "you _bit_ someone."

Sera frowns. She bites a lot of people. It's hard to keep track.

"I don't remember," she says.

The Goliath gives her a withering look before massaging his forehead with his fingertips, sighing heavily.

"It was during the first match of the season."

"But I haven't had a match yet."

" _Exactly_."

Oh. Sera _does_ remember.

It was some Elf with apparently more looks than sense, because he'd had the nerve to call all six-foot-nine, three hundred pounds of Liz Acidbreath a _lizard_.

Sera's _wife!_ A _lizard!_

Not that they were married. Or even really dating. But. Her _wife!_

"Unlike _some_ people, I'm not scared of a big, dumb lizard," he'd said, all shitty Elven smugness, when asked by his Tiefling sparring partner if he would ever fight Liz.

So of course she had bitten him. She'd crawled under the ropes while he wasn't looking and before the Tiefling had time to even process that she was there, she had clamped her teeth right above the Elf's ankle. And the Elf screamed (which didn't surprise Sera at all) and tried to shake her off, but she had held on valiantly, because _fuck him._

Elves, in her entirely correct opinion, are too ridiculously fragile, all fancy words and no substance and big stupid ears, and the exact kind of shitheads who would try to call her small or cute or other things that just made her teeth itch.

Not scared of Liz, sure, but now he's scared of a fucking Gnome, and that is _hilarious_.

"He had it coming," Sera shrugs. "Not my fault."

"Sera, not only is biting illegal in wrestling, he had to have six stitches in his leg and -"

"Oh, it is?"

The Goliath blinks, surprised.

"… what?"

"Biting. It should be fair game if the other person's a bitch."

"Alright, that's enough," the Goliath warns, standing to his full height.

"I'm just saying," she continues, twisting one of her braids around her finger, "maybe the rules of wrestling are dumb."

"Sera, just -"

"And maybe when the rules stop being dumb I'll be interested, so thanks, Coach, but no thanks."

"I wasn't offering -"

"That's okay. I've gotta go have lunch anyway," Sera says decisively, turning on her heel and marching out of the coach's office, his soft, confused "But … it's only 10:00 AM" just reaching her before the door swings closed.

Whatever, right? It's not like she wanted to be on the team. Who cares. It's just dumb wrestling. She learned how to wrestle with a mountain lion, and biting is not only legal but encouraged in lion wrestling, so what does Coach What's-his-Fuck even know anyway.

Still, somehow, that doesn't eliminate the sourness that has risen in her, and she doesn't return to the – Math? Sure – class that she had been in before the coach had called her out to his office. She goes to her favourite spot on the school grounds, a small hole in one of the hedges surrounding the football field, and decides that is where she is spending her morning.

School is dumb, anyway.

-

"Ah. I thought I might find you here."

Sera startles awake at the sound of the familiar sharp accent – and then realises she'd fallen asleep, and feels a little weird about that – before poking her head out to look up at the muscular black Dragonborn standing over Sera with her arms folded and her expression as unreadable as always.

Sera has such a big dumb gay crush.

"Why were you sleeping in hedge?" Liz asks, the barest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "You missed three classes. Teachers were mad."

"Teachers are smelly," Sera grumbles, dusting leaves off her shirt. "Don't care."

Despite her impromptu nap, her sour mood from earlier hasn't really dissipated, and Liz tilts her head ever so slightly before sitting down in the grass beside her, letting the Gnome lean against her side.

"I hear you are banned from wrestling, also," Liz says. "Is this why you were sleeping in hedge?"

Sera doesn't respond, tearing up a fistful of grass and throwing it half-heartedly. The loose strands don't go very far, drifting down lazily to settle on her boot, and it somehow only exacerbates the bad mood.

"Why do you care?" Liz asks carefully. "Is not like you."

"I don't," Sera huffs, even though she can hear the hurt in her own voice.

"I have seen you wrestle lion," Liz reminds her gently. "You are too good for puny high school team."

Sera ducks her head, trying to hide the smile that can't help spreading across her face behind her mane of copper hair.

"Wrestling is stupid," is what she settles on, though the words don't have any real malice to them. "Who even told you?"

"Had practice over lunch," Liz says. "Everyone was talking about it. You are famous for biting now."

"Fuck yeah," Sera says, grinning widely.

Liz pauses, then adds as an afterthought, "You also missed lunch."

" _No,_ " Sera whines, the shift from proud to entirely devastated almost instantaneous. "My food! I'm hungry."

"I saw you eating in Math class," Liz says, confirming that it was indeed Math that Sera decided to skip out on, before she rummages in her backpack and pulls out a small paper bag, handing it to Sera with a grin. "But do not worry, Little One. I would not let you go without."

Sera takes the bag, looks inside to see a variety of snacks, and looks back at Liz with genuine adoration, because she is so _fucking gay_ right now she might _die_.

"You are my favourite," Sera says sincerely, "and I would die and kill for you."

"Hopefully you will have to do neither," Liz smiles, gently ruffling Sera's hair and watching as she devours the snacks as though she hasn't eaten for weeks.

Liz is surprised, then, when Sera pauses near the bottom of the bag, glancing between it and Liz with her brows furrowed, biting at her lip.

"What is wrong?" Liz asks. "I thought these were good snacks. They are at least not garbage -"

It takes Liz a second to realise that Sera is offering her the bag.

As in, _actually_ offering her the bag.

Liz just blinks at it, confused. Sera is notoriously defensive of her food to the point where it is a school-wide fact that if you don't want bruises, you don't go near Sera when she's eating.

"You can, uh," Sera says awkwardly, breaking the silence between them. "You want...? Some?"

Well, _fuck_.

Liz peers into the bag - and has to keep herself from laughing, because what Sera is offering is half of a Skip.

But she manages, barely, to stop herself, because this is more food than Sera has maybe offered anyone, ever, and it feels like it might just be a big deal for her.

"Are you sure?" Liz asks, and Sera nods quickly, glancing away – but not before Liz sees the furious blush rising in her freckled cheeks.

"Well, thank you," she says, taking the half of the Skip and pretty much swallowing it whole, before she wraps an arm around Sera and pulls her into a hug.

Sera smiles despite herself, burrowing into the embrace. Liz's dark scales are warm from the late summer sun, faintly iridescent in the light, and she smells so fresh from the shower she probably had after her wrestling practice. Sera thinks she might like to just stay right here, maybe forever, as she glances up at Liz's face, at the swooping curve of her horns and her brilliant green eyes; and Liz smiles down at her, uncharacteristically soft, and Sera's heart does a weird little somersault in her chest.

Sera still doesn't really understand that feeling, the weird, longing ache in her chest whenever she gets to be close to Liz like this. It's not a bad feeling, exactly, but feelings are something of a foreign language to her at the best of times. This one that she doesn't even have a name for, even if it's not bad, is still confusing, and weird, and not something she's sure she wants to dwell on.

"The wrestling coach sucks," she says, if only to try and shift her thoughts from whatever complete clusterfuck is going on in her head right now. "He said biting is illegal."

"What did you tell him?" Liz asks, already amused.

"That I should get to bite if the other person's a bitch," Sera says with an air of finality, and Liz barks out a laugh, and it is genuinely the best sound ever.

"You are monster," Liz tells her. "Why did you bite Elf?"

Sera opens her mouth to reply, but the words take a moment to come; and after that split second of hesitation, she says something she doesn't expect to say.

"He said he was gonna steal my lunch," she says, and to her relief Liz grins, shaking her head fondly.

"Stupid Elf," she replies. Sera nods her agreement, feeling herself relax.

She _hopes_ it's unlikely that the Elf won't try calling Liz names again, especially ones Liz openly dislikes. And Sera knows Liz is more than capable of flooring anybody who would dare do it to her face. So, y'know. She probably doesn't need to know the real reason. She doesn't think Liz would take kindly to hearing that Sera is trying to fight her battles as well as her own.

Still, Liz's gaze lingers on her, and there's something in her eyes just out of Sera's reach, something that Sera's brain can't wrap itself around other than that it makes her feel _profoundly_ vulnerable in the face of it. For all Liz's physical strength, and how she could probably snap Sera in half like a twig if she ever felt like it, Sera is more afraid of potentially getting on the wrong side of those fierce eyes.

How anyone could think of trying to call Liz a _lizard_ , of all things, is far beyond Sera. She only wishes she knew words that actually did Liz justice.

"Come, Little One," Liz says eventually, getting to her feet and offering a clawed hand to Sera to help her up. "We should be getting back to class."

Sera grumbles at the suggestion but doesn't resist, and she maybe lets her hand stay in Liz's a little too long. What of it. It's not weird if it's your _wife_.

Even though they're not married, and not dating.

Still.

Sera's maybe a _little_ fucked, is the point.


End file.
